


Здесь и сейчас

by ilargia



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Austrian Bundesliga, M/M, Red Bull Salzburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: Кухня, на которой Рене раз за разом обнаруживает себя по утрам, по правде говоря, и не его вовсе. Но в последние несколько месяцев стало слишком просто позабыть об этом.





	Здесь и сейчас

**Author's Note:**

> Рене Марич — юный «я-у-мамы-тактикблогер», который довольно сложным и запутанным методом попал в реальный футбол; именно он создал культовый немецкоязычный тактический блог Spielverlagerung.de.
> 
> Написано на Football Autumn Fest 2017 на diary.ru для команды Альпийского альянса на третий тур по заданию «блоги».

« _Серединная линия, как и привычно, защищалась компактно, объединяя на ограниченном пространстве сразу шестерых игроков большую часть времени. Из них в особенности часто выдвигался на фланг Коке, чтобы перехватывать полуфланговые передачи от Месси или Ракитича Иньесте [надо отобразить графически — РМ]_ ». 

Рене отвлекается, вспомнив наконец, что кофейный аппарат давно уже перестал издавать утробные звуки и что можно всё же налить себе свою законную чашку. Не забыв, конечно же, подготовить всё для следующей порции, которая понадобится не раньше, чем через полчаса — а скорее всего, и того позже. 

Стрелки слишком навязчиво тикающих часов на кухне постепенно подбираются к половине десятого утра. Рене ставит рядом с ноутбуком чашку, чуть неаккуратно качнув её: тёплая жидкость, в которой молока больше, чем самого кофе, расплёскивается широким неровным кругом по тёмной поверхности стола. Он чертыхается и тянется за тряпкой выработанным до автоматизма движением. 

Кухня эта, по правде говоря, и не его вовсе. Но в последние несколько месяцев стало слишком просто позабыть об этом: очень уж часто он обнаруживал себя по утрам просыпающимся в этой самой квартире, тихо заваривающим кофе сначала на одного, а попозже сразу на двоих (себе — вторую кружку приторной молочной бурды за утро, другую — без сахара, чёрный, максимально горячий), и мерно разгребающим дела по сторонним проектам под размеренное тикание кухонных часов.

Рене окидывает взглядом последствия очередного ночного мозгового штурма. Сливающаяся с кухней гостиная завалена всяким хламом от коробок с лапшой из ближайшей китайской забегаловки на вынос до исчирканных неровным почерком бумажек, вперемешку с какими-то схемами, столбиками цифр, распечатанными простынями статистики, фантиками от злаковых батончиков и пустыми бутылками из-под пива — их немного, так как роль их заключается не в помощи коммуникации, а, скорее, в снотворном эффекте мерзенького «Штигля» после бесконечных часов работы, споров и аналитики вслух и про себя. Рене вздыхает, глядя на привычную уже картину, захлопывает ноутбук и неспешно тянется в гостиную, чтобы попробовать хоть немного придать ей изначальный вид. 

Квартирка Розе — небольшая, под скошенной крышей и с крохотным балконом, в одном из невысоких домов в паре улиц от тренировочного центра — с первого же взгляда производит впечатление холостяцкой запущенности. Оно и понятно: его семья осталась в Лейпциге, так и не решившись присоединиться к его австрийской авантюре. За годы одиночества его отношение к быту вернулось к почти что юношеской безалаберности, контрастировавшей с всё больше проступающей сединой. На все укоризненные взгляды и мягкие подколки Розе лишь отшучивался тем, что он, мол, как капитан дальнего плавания, которого выбросило на мель этих зальцахских вод, какой тут быт, какая тут чистота в каютах во время затянувшейся на несколько лет корабельной тревоги. Ох уж эта ГДРовская тяга к преодолению и романтизации борьбы, не вытравишь и за всю жизнь. 

Эта метафора, как со временем понял Рене, несёт в себе куда меньше шуточного смысла, чем хотелось бы. Поэтому оказавшись в этой квартире буквально во второй или третий раз, он в какой-то момент осторожно сгребает со стола чашки, робко, неуверенно, будто бы спрашивая разрешения — и не получив никакой отрицательной реакции, продолжает. 

Потом это входит в привычку: пытаться создать на этом отрезке пространства хотя бы какое-то подобие уюта и ухоженности, хотя бы чуть-чуть, хотя бы на этот вечер и это утро. Просто потому что так надо, и если не хозяину, то хотя бы самому Рене. 

Звук тикающих часов из кухни долетает и до гостиной, перекрывая собой шуршание бумажек и картонных коробок. Будь его воля, он бы давно выкинул их к чёртовой матери и купил бы нормальные, бесшумные, которые не так отвлекают и не так действуют на нервы — но в этой квартире его слово _пока ещё_ весит мало; и он с плохо скрываемым удовольствием подчёркивает в диалоге с самим собой эти два слова «пока ещё». Впрочем, когда время вокруг тебя течёт по совершенно иным канонам, бросать якоря хочется на любой отмели. 

Они оба, всё вокруг, эта команда, эта квартира, эти чёртовы тикающие часы на кухне — всё это существует вне времени, за пределами его оси, давно осознал Рене. Прошлое ничего не значит, когда начинаешь с нуля. Будущего у тебя нет, когда твои работодатели по щелчку пальцев могут отобрать всё то, что было тебе важно и дорого, и даже не попытаться объяснить причин — плавали, знаем, за несколько лет вокруг, а потом и внутри этой системы сценарий повторялся не один раз. Всё, что существует — лишь настоящее, лишь сегодняшний день, лишь этот час и эта минута. Как в первобытном сознании, ей Богу. 

Всё, что по-настоящему _есть_ у Рене, происходит здесь и сейчас. У него есть эта квартира, куда он приходит раз за разом, не задавая даже себе вопросов, зачем и почему, и где остаётся спать в дальней комнате, откуда из-за края соседнего дома виднеется крохотный кусочек тренировочного поля — его поля, их поля. Эта кухня, с мокрым пятном от разлитого кофе на тёмном столе, с почти разрядившимся ноутбуком с так и не доредактированным чужим текстом в свой тактический блог, с которого началось всё, что могло и не могло начаться. Эта кофемашина с засыпанной в неё свежей порцией кофе, который понадобится через полчаса-час, когда Розе заставит себя оторваться от подушки и будет бросать на него беспричинно злобные взгляды, будто бы перевешивая вину за собственный недельный недосып. Эта тренировка днём, на которой они будут пробовать подсмотренные в полученных тайком и по дружбе видеоматериалах из «Ла Масии» вариации рондо. Эти их мальчики, шумные, бестолковые, горячо любимые. Этот следующий матч с чёртовой «Адмирой», которая будет лезть из кожи вон, чтобы выкачать из них максимально много крови. 

Только это. Только то, что творится здесь и сейчас. 

За последние несколько месяцев из их речи полностью исчезли будущее время и условное наклонение.

Не в этом месте, не в этом клубе, не в этой жизни. 

Из коридора доносится негромкое шарканье домашних шлёпок — звук, к которому Рене так привык по утрам, что когда всё же заставляет себя оторваться от бесконечной работы и дивана в этой гостиной и дотащиться ночевать к себе, в крохотную студию, которую снял себе на время обучения в университете и так и забыл съехать, то кажется, будто чего-то не хватает. Будто бы утро нового дня так и не наступает, пока он не услышит этот глухой звук из коридора и не увидит спустя несколько секунд заспанную заросшую физиономию того, кто должен бы называться его начальником, да вот по-настоящему точное определение в голову так и не идёт. 

Наверное, от начальства нужно держать дистанцию. Наверное, к начальству не заваливаются как к себе и не ночуют там чаще, чем дома. Наверное, у начальства не должна висеть в шкафу в гостевой комнате половина гардероба. Наверное, с начальством обсуждают деловые вопросы, а не ругаются до рассвета о принципах построения атаки Гвардиолы в «Ман Сити», размахивая куском остывшей плохонькой пиццы. Наверное, начальство не стоит так близко подпускать к себе и не нужно так…

Да и чёрт с ним, думает Рене, привычно провожая взглядом сутулую фигуру, по обычаю не желающую вступать в коммуникацию до контакта с возвращающим к жизни кофе. Кто сказал, что так нельзя? 

В конце концов, у них есть только то, что происходит в настоящем. Что случается здесь и сейчас. Сегодня, не завтра, не вчера. 

Рене не уверен почти ни в чём, что его окружает. Кроме одного: прямо сейчас у него есть Розе. 

Он ловит на себе тяжёлый взгляд, тихо смеётся в кудрявящееся подобие усов и плавно опускается обратно за ноутбук. У него явно ещё есть с четверть часа, чтобы закончить вычитывать разбор своей несчастной «Барселоны».


End file.
